


Working Man

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt:- When the vending machine got stuck and A started hitting it and B helped





	Working Man

“Shit!” Octavia yelled, hitting the machine. “I wanted a can of Coke! That was my last dollar!”

Stupid vending machine. It seemed like every week when she went on her lunch break, it broke down. And never for anyone else, either. Just her. And everyone else had left for lunch, so there was no one there to help her.

“You need any help?” A deep voice behind her asked.

She turned around, blushing. She was slightly embarrassed that someone had heard her outburst.

“Yeah, actually. The can got stuck.”

“Usually, I try hitting the machine.”

“Tried that.”

“Here, let me try.”

The man hit the machine, nothing happening. Shortly after, the sound of both of them pounding the plastic echoed through the deserted hallways.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to be fixed anytime soon.” The man replied. “Why don’t we just go to the deli downstairs and get a soda?”

She smiled. “That would be great. I’m Octavia, by the way.”

“I’m Lincoln.”

When they entered the elevator, the sound of a soda can hitting the bottom of a vending machine reached their ears. They sighed, making eye contact, and Octavia burst into laughter, Lincoln chuckling beside her.


End file.
